


Taking Advantage

by thusspakekate (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thusspakekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Professors out searching the castle for mass murderer Sirius Black and no one to supervise the slumbering students but a very unconscious Hagrid, Draco and Pansy take advantage of their temporary sleeping arrangement. PWP with a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Deflower Draco Fest

The four large house tables had been removed from the Great Hall to make room for the students. Neat rows of narrow cots filled the space, each containing a single student in various phases of uneasy sleep. It had taken over an hour for the anxious chatter and gossip to die down when they'd first been brought here. In all of Hogwarts' history, there had never been a night that the students had slept anywhere besides their dormitories. But then again, in all of Hogwarts' history, there had never been a night when a mass murderer was loose in the castle.

Draco Malfoy was lying on his back, glowering at the moonlit sky of the enchanted ceiling. How could he be expected to sleep on something as stiff and unyielding as a hastily conjured cot? He could feel the metal frame through the thin mattress pad, despite the three additional cushioning charms he'd cast. The soft snoring of the students surrounding him only served to flame his annoyance. It was bad enough he had to share his usual sleeping space with the other Slytherin boys in his year, but the entire school? It was too much. More than ever, he longed for the plush bedding and privacy of his room at home.

A soft ruffling sound to his right caught his attention. He turned his head and strained his eyes to see a small figure crawling across the floor towards him. He held his breath, suddenly scared; there was a murderer in the castle after all. His fears were laid to rest when the figure crawled into a patch of moonlight. Pansy Parkinson, wearing a white cotton sleep gown, gave a mischievous grin and motioned for him to remain quiet. She crawled the remainder of the way to his makeshift bed and sat back on her heels.

“Budge up, Draco,” she whispered.

Too surprised to do anything besides what he was told, Draco scooted over as far as he could on the small cot, and watched with curiosity as Pansy climbed up and slid underneath the thin blanket.

“What are you doing?” he hissed. He tried to keep his voice low as he could, but it came out higher in both pitch and volume than he'd like. “If any of the professors find you here, we'll both be serving detention for the rest of our lives!”

“Don't be silly,” Pansy laughed as she rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her arm. “Everyone is out in the castle looking for Sirius Black. The only teacher in here is that giant oaf and by the looks of it–” she inclined her head to the far end of the hall, where Hagrid sat with his head leaned back against the wall, snoring loudly, “–he's not going to notice any students out of bed.” 

Pansy wriggled under the sheets and pulled out her wand. Draco blushed when he realized she must have been keeping it in the elastic band of her knickers. With a few flourishes and mumbled incantations, Pansy grinned and shoved her wand underneath Draco's pillow. “There,” she smiled, “a Muffliato and a Notice-Me-Not. Happy now?”

“What are you doing here though?” Draco pressed. He really wasn't keen to get into trouble and being caught with Pansy Parkinson in his bed would be enough to bring hellfire raining down on him. The fact that she was a girl and she was _in his bed_ was not lost on him. The thought made him quite nervous, but excited at the same time. Everyone knew what it meant when a boy had a girl in his bed. If she was caught, would people assume that _that_ was what they were doing? 

Or even more terrifyingly, was _that_ what she was here for?

Pansy screwed her face into an expression of mock thought. “Hmm. What if I told you I was scared and needed you to protect me?” 

“I'd say you were full of crap.”

Pansy made a small humming noise. “All right, what if I told you I saw a chance to spend a little time with my boyfriend and decided to jump on it. What kind of Slytherin would I be if I didn't take advantage of the opportunity?” 

Pansy shifted and Draco felt her feet brush against his under the covers. A jolt of electricity shot from his toes to his crotch and made his stomach roll. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to block out the images his brain unhelpfully supplied, but all he could think was: _Girl. Bed. A girl in_ my _bed._

It wasn't as if he and Pansy had never done _anything_ before, but this was the first time they'd even been anywhere near a bed together. They'd snogged more times than Draco could even bother counting. Sometimes their late night make out sessions in the common room got so heated that he'd had to excuse himself for a long shower and an immediate wank.

Draco couldn't quite place it, but this tryst was somehow different. They were in a bed for Merlin's sake. Well, more accurately, it was a cot, but still—it functioned as a bed, uncomfortable as it may be. He'd never had a girl in his bed before and now that he did, he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do with her.

If Pansy's initial contact was accidental, what happened next most certainly wasn't. Pansy rubbed her feet against Draco's, then slipped her foot underneath the fabric of his sleep pants, lifting the flannel material so she could stroke the skin of his calf with her toes. It was a soft, subtle gesture, but not one that could be easily ignored. Every brush of Pansy's foot against his leg made Draco's stomach twist into a knot of nerves and anticipation. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat. 

Pansy hummed again and threw her leg over Draco's, urging him closer. There wasn't much room on the cot between them to begin with, and when she pulled him to her, her breasts pressed into the flat of Draco's chest. Draco grabbed her hip harsher than he'd intended to, but he needed something to hold on to, something to ground him. “Taking advantage,” she whispered in his ear.

Pansy leaned in and kissed him. It was a light, dry kiss; her lips barely ghosted over his. For a moment, it calmed Draco's frazzled nerves. They had done this before, it was just snogging. If he could just relax and focus on what he knew, he might be able to prevent his head – _or other parts_ – from over-excitement.

He caught her bottom lip and softly sucked it into his mouth with the gentlest of bites. Pansy sighed and melted against him. She strengthened the grip of her leg around him and gave an encouraging moan. This was even better than the time she'd let him throw her against the side of broom shed and snog her senseless after Slytherin won the last Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Draco thought. And that had been bloody brilliant.

Draco's nervous grip bunched the fabric of her nightgown, pulling so that it rose up high on her thigh. Feeling bold, Draco slipped his hand underneath the pale cotton and touched the skin of her hip. Her hips were so soft and round, not at all bony and sharp like his. He kneaded the skin below his hand, amazed by the give of the soft flesh. His fingers found the elastic band of her knickers and traced the edge of the fabric, but he didn't dare slip his hand inside.

“I want you to touch me,” Pansy mumbled against his lips. She took his hand from her hip and placed it against her chest. 

It wasn't the first time she had lifted his hand to her breast while they snogged, but it was the first time there was so little fabric between them. Without her usual school robe, jumper, oxford shirt, and bra, the only thing separating his hand from her body was the thinnest layer of cotton imaginable. 

Draco began to squeeze the breast beneath the palm of his hand, carefully watching for Pansy's response as his fingers pinched and lightly twisted her nipple through her nightgown. He felt awkward, but judging by her breathy sigh, Pansy seemed to appreciate his efforts. Even in the dim light of the room he could see the faint pink color of arousal bloom across her chest.

Tugging down the neckline of her nightgown, Draco got his first glimpse of a real breast. Soft, round, and pale, with a dusky pink nipple that just begged to be touched, licked, worshiped. He pinched and rolled it between his fingers, his eyes glued to Pansy's face the whole time. She sighed softly and arched into his touch. But it wasn't until he lowered his head and took the stiff peak into his mouth that Pansy's breath hitched in her throat and her body rocked, her hips pushing forward to crash against his.

Draco's hand immediately shot back to her hip and gripped hard as he tried to steady himself. Pansy's unexpected thrust had caught him off guard and sent sharp pangs need coursing through his body. It was such a bold, suggestive maneuver, one that hinted at things they'd not yet done, even if he imagined doing them constantly. He bit his lip, trying to muffle the startled gasp that tore from his throat.

“Liked that, did you?” Pansy giggled and rocked her hips again. She reached down and hooked her hand behind Draco's knee, pulling his leg up so it slipped between her own. She rolled her hips, rubbing herself against his leg, practically riding his thigh as she titled her head back and exposed the slim column of her throat. Draco took the gesture as an invitation and sucked the thin skin of her neck into his mouth, biting lightly with his teeth, then lapping the bruised flesh with his tongue. 

“I'm going to have to glamour my neck for a week,” Pansy complained, although she didn't really sound that upset. If anything, she sounded pleased. She usually only bothered with the glamours during class hours, choosing instead to parade around the common room with her love bites on proud display. 

Pansy shifted. With strength and agility that left Draco thinking it might be time for Slytherin let a girl on the Quidditch team, Pansy rolled them over and straddled his lap. “I bet I know other things you'd like,” she whispered.

Draco slipped his hand behind her head, holding her in place, as they continued the gentle exploration of their kissing. He opened his mouth to her and let his head drop back to the pillow, allowing Pansy to take the lead. She rocked her hips again and Draco felt the soft mound of flesh between her legs rub against his pubic bone. 

Draco could feel _everything_ through the thin cotton of his sleep pants. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to distract himself from the painful ache that her rocking motion sent ricocheting through his body. His fingers clenched around her hips in a death grip, half desperate to feel her move against him again, half trying to hold her in place lest he end up embarrassing himself. 

“Oh gods, Draco,” Pansy broke the kiss to whimper. “I can feel you.” She sat back, bracing herself with her hands on his chest and swiveled her hips. “I can feel _it._ Your _cock_. It's so hard, isn't it?”

Draco's eyes flew open and he stared up at her in shock. Pansy had never said anything like that before. Not even the time she'd sneaked into the locker rooms and cupped him through his Quidditch kit had she actually used the word “cock..” Anytime Pansy had ever spoken of male genitalia, her cheeks had turned pink and she'd just giggled around vague euphemisms like “bits” or “thing.” Hearing her – his prim little pureblood girlfriend – say a word as vulgar and filthy as _cock_ was almost as surprising as it was arousing.

“I read in _Witch Weekly_ that wizards like it when their witches say naughty things,” Pansy confessed with a shy smile. “Do you like it, Draco?” she leaned in and whispered. “Do you like it when I talk about your cock? About how good it feels, hard and hot, pressed against my _cunt?”_ >

Draco closed his eyes and nodded because it was true, he did like it when she talked about those things. His cock gave a twitch in agreement. His lower belly ached with unconsummated need, but he wasn't quite sure there was enough breath in his lungs for him to speak. He'd never been so painfully aroused before. His spinning thoughts were getting jumbled inside his head, warring over what he wanted and what he knew he could have. But this was Pansy's game and he would let her set the pace. He'd take everything she was willing to give him tonight.

Pansy moved against him again and Draco reached around to grip her arse, praying silently to the powers that be that Pansy would stop moving, stop talking, stop torturing him like this. No, he didn't really want that. Even if the ache in his bollocks turned painful, he didn't want her to stop, ever.

“I've read about other things that wizards like for witches to do,” Pansy said quietly. She scooted back a few inches so that she straddled his thighs, the cot rocking with her movement. When she reached down and grasped his prick through his pajamas, Draco's eyes rolled back in his head. His hips bucked; he couldn't have even tried to stop them. 

Pansy laughed. It wasn't the high, girlish giggle that she favored so often, but something throatier—more womanly and less contrived. She stroked him through the fabric and teased the vein on the underside of his prick with her fingernail.

“Can I take it out?” she asked breathlessly as she squeezed his length through the flannel material. “Please Draco, say I can. I want to see it. I want –” she hesitated, as if steeling her nerve “– I want to touch your cock.” 

Draco was delirious, but not so much that he would even consider saying no. “Fuck, yes.” he hissed, the harsh sound scratching his dry throat. “Please,” he begged.

He couldn't believe what was happening, what was about to happen. A girl, an actual girl, was going to touch his cock. None of the other Slytherin boys in his year could say that.

The cool rush of air Draco felt when his pants were peeled back only excited him more. He closed his eyes and waited, feeling strangely nervous and vulnerable. An eternity passed before a warm hand wrapped around his erection; he cried out, arching into the hesitant touch. It felt even better than he'd anticipated, and Pansy hadn't done anything beside take him in hand. Although he wanted to, he refrained from craning his neck to look as Pansy's hand _finally_ began to move; he didn't think he could bear to see the sight. 

Instead, he turned his head to the side and looked at Goyle, asleep in the bed next to him, blissfully unaware of what was going on right less than three feet away. He looked beyond Goyle's sleeping form and down the row of cots, full of students who could wake at any moment. Pansy had never been very strong in charms; what if one of the other students woke up and saw through the privacy spells? Draco found the thought didn't scare him much. If anything, it excited him more. A part of him wanted someone to wake up and see. He wanted people to know that he had a girlfriend that sneaked into his bed at night and jerked him off. 

Pansy's hand was dry and her grip looser than what he'd use on himself, but Draco didn't care. The fact that it wasn't his hand more than made up for that, made it bloody brilliant, in fact. His breath came in shallow gasps and he knew that he'd be coming with a just a few more clumsy tugs from Pansy's soft hand. He couldn't let the moment pass without at least looking once.

Draco lifted his head from the pillow and looked down his body to where Pansy was sat astride his legs, pumping his turgid prick with stiff little jerks. Her brow was furrowed with concentration and she was biting her lip, much like she did while working on a particularly hard potions problem set. He groaned at the sight of his fleshy cockhead disappearing and reappearing in Pansy's fist. Pansy's head shot up. She gave him a wolfish grin and reached her other hand between his parted legs, gingerly cupping his sac. She gave his bollocks a gentle squeeze and Draco cried out, no longer caring how loud he was. 

Every muscle in his body seemed to tense as all the blood in his system surged downwards, leaving him lightheaded and dizzy. He could feel every spurt of come as it was ripped from inside him each time the muscles contracted. He was sure he'd expelling more spunk in one load than he'd ever had before. He dropped his head back to the pillow and starred at the enchanted night sky, too blissful in his post-orgasmic haze to even feel embarrassed about coming so quickly. 

“That was brilliant,” he sighed, unable to stop the shit-eating grin from spreading across his face. “You're brilliant, Pans.”

“I know,” Pansy hummed. “Hand me my wand, I'll clean you up.”

Draco reached under the pillow to grope for Pansy's wand, wondering how in Merlin's name he'd been so lucky to have gotten such a great girlfriend. He'd bet ten galleons that Daphne would never do that for Blaise. 

“You look quite pleased with yourself,” he noted as he passed Pansy her wand. 

“I am,” Pansy looked at him and beamed. “I can't believe I actually...that I actually did it! I overheard Lavender Brown and Padma Patil talking in the girl's loo the other day. Apparently Brown was so rubbish at it that Finnegan actually asked her to stop because it hurt too much.” Pansy's grin turned smug. “Just further evidence that Slytherin girls are superior in every way possible,” she preened. 

“As if there was ever any doubt.” Draco laid back and chuckled. 

Pansy carefully picked up Draco's spent prick and cast a cleaning charm, watching as the cooling come disappeared. “Oh!” She made a surprised noise and gave Draco's prick another light tug. “There's more.” 

Draco felt his face flame. “Yeah, you have to, um...kind of squeeze the last bit out.” 

He watched as Pansy did just that. She was staring at his softening penis so intently that Draco felt overexposed, but he relaxed when she laughed and said, “That is so cool.” She collected a drop of the white fluid from his slit on her fingertip and held it up for closer examination. Draco held his breath as she eyed the drop of come warily, sniffed it once, and then darted her tongue out to lick it off her finger.

“Oh gods,” Pansy grimaced. “That's bloody awful. Sorry Draco, but you can't come in my mouth. _Ever._ ”

Draco laughed, too happy to be upset that she didn't find the taste of his come appealing. As long as that meant there were to be blow jobs in his future, he didn't care where his come went afterward.

Pansy cast another cleaning charm and pulled Draco's pajamas back up, tucking him away neatly. The elastic snapped against his belly and she patted his groin affectionately, as if to say _job well done._ She crawled back up the bed and Draco wrapped her in his arms, pulling her down to him and trying to express his gratitude for the marvelous wank through his kiss.

He could feel Pansy's grin against his mouth and knew she'd be perfectly content to leave it like that, but a conversation he'd had the previous summer with his father began to echo in his mind. It had been an awkward talk and although he protested, his father was quite insistent that it was time he sat Draco down and explained where little witches and wizards came from. Draco was already quite aware where they came from, thank you very much, but one thing his father had said stood out to him:

_“Some wizards may be content to take their pleasure and be done with it, but a Malfoy man never leaves his witch wanting.”_

Draco broke the kiss and leaned back. “Um, Pans,” he began, feeling very awkward, all things considered. “Would you like me to, um, you know...” he waved his hand with a vague flourish, “...reciprocate?” 

Pansy pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to?”

Draco's heart began to race for the second time that evening and his stomach gave another flip. When he wanked in bed at night, he didn't just think about having things done to him, he thought about _doing_ things as well. If Pansy would touch him like that, it would stand to reason that she'd let him touch her too. And Merlin, he really wanted to touch her.

Swallowing nervously, Draco nodded.

Pansy flashed a bright smile and pulled him in for kiss, pressing herself against him and rolling so that he was suddenly on top of her. Draco snogged her back, putting everything he had into it. He pressed her back into the stiff mattress as she moaned into his mouth. She parted her thighs and he settled himself between them, his groin fitting snugly against the warmth between her legs.

By the time the kiss broke, they were both panting and Draco was already getting hard again. He rested his forehead against Pansy's as they struggled to catch their breath. 

“The thing is,” Draco whispered as he skimmed his hand down Pansy's side to cup her breast in his palm, still hardly able to believe that he could just _do that_ now. He hoped his voice didn't show how nervous he felt, because what he had to admit was quite embarrassing. “I don't read _Witch Weekly._ So I don't...I'm not quite...I haven't read...”

Pansy cut him off with a kiss. “I can show you.”

“Show me?”

“Yeah, you know,” Pansy blushed and dropped her eyes. “I can show you how I do it, and then you can do it to me.”

Draco pulled back and stared down at her in confusion. “But girls don't wank,” he protested. _Did they?_

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Of course we do. Just because we don't talk about it all the bloody time like boys do, doesn't mean we don't do it too.”

“Well, if they don't talk about it, how do you know that other girls do it too? Maybe its just you.”

“I just know,” she answered tartly. “It's one of those things that everyone knows that everyone does, even if no one ever talks about it.” A brief look of insecurity flashed in her eyes. “Does that fact that I do it bother you?” she asked in a small voice.

Draco paused for a moment and considered it. He imagined Pansy, lying on top of her green comforter in the Slytherin dungeons, not too far from where Draco himself slept, her hand shoved inside her knickers. He found the image didn't bother him at all. If anything, it made his cock swell further. 

“Of course not. I think it’s rather sexy.” He bent down and kissed her throat, knowing it was Pansy's favorite place to be kissed. “What do you think about when you do it?”

“What do _you_ think about?” she asked in turn. 

Draco nipped at her collarbone. “I asked you first.”

Pansy made an embarrassed noise and covered her face with her hands, but answered anyway. “I think about you. About this. About us, doing this. I imagine what it will be like when we finally...” she trailed off vaguely, but Draco knew what she meant. 

“Do you want to...” he asked hesitantly.

Pansy sighed. “Yes. I think about it all the time, but...I – not yet. It's all a bit scary. I thought we could work our way up to it, you know?” Her hand fell away, but she didn't bring her eyes to meet his. “Are you terribly disappointed, Draco?”

Draco was happy enough with the steps they'd taken tonight. When Snape first came into the dormitories that evening and told them they'd be spending the night in the Great Hall, he certainly hadn't expected to get his first hand job. If anything, he was honestly a bit relieved that she didn't except it all tonight. This way, he'd have time to prepare, to do his own research. It was enough to know that she thought about it too, that it was something that might actually happen. Maybe she could come to visit him at the Manor over the summer, when his parents went on holiday. They could steal a bottle of his father's goblin-made wine and do it in his bed. The thought was nice and he found himself grinning idiotically at the idea.

Draco chose to kiss her instead of answering. He kissed her softly and waited until he felt her relax under him before titling her head back and encouraging her mouth to open to his tongue. Pansy's arms snaked around his back and held him firmly against her as their kiss became heated again. 

She let her legs fall further apart and then brought them up to wrap around Draco's waist. He canted his hips forward, just once, just as an experiment. The way Pansy's body moved underneath his was the best thing he'd ever felt, he wanted to thrust forward again and again, but he couldn't let himself get distracted; he had a task to perform.

“I think you had something to show me?” he whispered.

Pansy pulled back and grinned. “Take my knickers off, love.”

Pansy disentangled her legs from around his waist and Draco sat back on his heels in the space between her parted legs. He held his breath as he pushed the thin cotton of her nightgown up to her belly and took in the sight of a girl in her unmentionables for the first time. 

Pansy wore a modest pair of purple knickers with band of lace around the top. A patch of fabric between the junction of her thighs was stained darker. Draco's heart beat wildly as he reached out and rubbed his thumb across the dark spot, marveling at the sticky wetness he felt through the fabric. Pansy was wet; _he_ had made Pansy wet. His cock twitched again and the ache of arousal returned, although slightly less urgent than it had felt before he'd come the first time.

He heard Pansy clear her throat and realized he had been staring in awe for a moment too long. Flashing her a small, apologetic smile, he hooked his fingers under the stretchy waistband. Pansy lifted her hips to help and the knickers slipped off easily. 

Draco's breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded as he looked at Pansy's exposed sex. A dark patch of curls covered the vee between her legs, her hair darker and curlier than his own. Pansy braced herself on her elbows and sat up, watching him intently. Draco felt as though time had slowed as he reached out with one shaking hand and slid his thumb up her slit. He parted the flesh of her lips and let out a small gasp. Even in the darkness of the room he had never seen anything so _pink._

Pansy reached down and used two fingers of one hand to hold herself open. She relaxed back on the bed and slipped her other hand between her legs. She began to rub small circles near the top of her cunt with two fingers. Draco shifted, nearly bending himself in half so he could get a better look.

“This, this is called the clitoris,” Pansy said clinically, even as her breaths grew shallow. “According to _Witch Weekly_ , this is what you've got to focus on. The majority of witches can't, you know... _orgasm,_ ” she whispered, “without it being stimulated.”

Draco frowned. He couldn't quite see anything. He nudged her hand away and found what she must have been talking about, a small nub that looked as though it was trying to hide within the pink flesh of Pansy's cunt. 

“This?” he asked as he reached out and stroked the small button with his thumb. Based on the way Pansy's body tensed and she let out a small, surprised gasp, he assumed he'd indeed found his target. He continued to stroke, his eyes darting from his work between Pansy's thighs and up to her face. A light sweat had broken out on her forehead and her flushed chest was rising and falling quickly.

His eyes stole down and he noticed a shadowed area, a few inches below where he was working. Careful to keep his movements on her clit steady, he reached down with his free hand and began to explore. He lost his ability to breathe yet again when he realized what he had found. When they were finally ready, when they finally decided to have sex, this would be where he'd enter her. 

Even though Pansy had told him to focus on her clit, he couldn't stop himself from tracing the circles around entrance with his fingertip. The flesh there was so soft, so slick, so wet. Pansy tensed again and then let out a small whine. “Oh gods, Draco. _Please._ ”

“If a girl needs her clitoris touched in order to come, does this not feel good too?” he asked as he let the tip of one of her fingers slip inside, just barely breaching her.

Pansy's hips pushed down, trying to force the penetration deeper. “No, it—it feels good.” She whimpered. She swatted Draco's hand away from her clit and resumed control, allowing Draco to concentrate fully on finger fucking her. “It's just, I read something about nerve endings. The clitoris has more, so it’s the best. But, Merlin, yeah, it feels good.” 

Draco pushed his finger in more. The texture was like nothing he'd never felt before, soft and squishy and warm. He was scared he'd hurt her.

“You can go deeper,” Pansy said, as if reading his mind. “And use two fingers. It won't hurt. I do it all the time.”

Draco's eyebrows shot up. “All the time?” He had only just learned that girls, and his girlfriend in particular, masturbated. It was quite a shock to imagine Pansy putting her fingers inside herself _all the time._

“Yes,” Pansy hissed as Draco slipped a second finger in with the first and pushed deeper inside her. “Every night, before I go to sleep. I fuck myself on my hand and imagine it’s you,” she babbled. “Oh gods, Draco, and now it is. It's really you this time.”

Draco was still scared of hurting her, but he did as he was told and fucked Pansy shallowly with two of his long fingers. His cock was fully hard and aching again. He sat back on his heels, ignoring the burn in his forearm as his hand worked, and pulled his throbbing cock from the confines of his pajama bottoms. It was awkward, pulling his own cock off with one hand while his other pushed into Pansy's body, but eventually he found a staccato rhythm that seemed to work.

Pansy glanced down the length of her body to see Draco, settled between her parted thighs and wanking himself. “Oh sweet Merlin, Draco,” she threw her head back and whined. “Yes, yes, wank yourself while you fuck me with your hand. It's perfect, this is perfect.” Her breaths were coming in shallow, rapid gasps and her hand danced across her clit at a furious pace. Draco hoped she was close to coming; his arm was getting tired and he knew that even though he'd already come once, he'd never be able to last long with Pansy laid out before him like this.

A voice to his left broke him from his reverie.

“Draco? Are you there mate?” 

Goyle was sitting up on his cot, blinking the sleep from his eyes and looking towards Draco's cot.

“Shit! Greg's awake!” Draco cried, dropping his grip on his own prick. Pansy grabbed his wrist before he could pull his hand from inside her. 

“The charms are up, he can't see us,” she hissed. “I swear to Salazar, Draco, if you stop now I'll hex your fucking bollocks off.” 

“But...” Draco protested feebly. He was torn between the fear of getting caught and the impulsive need to keep going. 

Pansy ignored him and returned to rubbing herself. She bucked her hips a few times, encouraging Draco to get back to it. He slipped his fingers back inside and began to stroke, utterly amazed by the spongy texture of her inner walls, but he couldn't help from sneaking quick peeks at Greg, who was blinking owlishly at Draco's supposedly-empty bed.

“What do you care if he sees?” Pansy asked as she arched her back and brought her free hand up to cup her breasts through her nightgown. “You're going to tell him anyway, aren't you? You'll go and brag to all your friends tomorrow. If he sees, at least you'll have proof.”

“I am not!” Draco cried indignantly. 

“Why not? I am.” Pansy shot him another mischievous grin and her hand kept moving. “Gods, Millicent is going to be so jealous. She's fancied you since first year, you know.” 

Draco wrapped his hand around his erection and began to wank again, pulling his cock in long, hard strokes that made his toes want to curl. “Theo fancies you.”

“I know,” Pansy moaned, her head rolling back and her eyes shutting. “Imagine how jealous he'll be Draco, knowing that I came to you in your bed and tossed you off. That I begged you to put your fingers inside of me, that I asked you to come on me.”

Draco nearly lost himself then and there. He groaned, the need to come was urgent. He could feel his orgasm looming just out of reach; he was close, but wasn't sure he could bring himself off with all these distractions. “But you...you haven't asked...” 

“Haven't I?” Pansy grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand from within her. She deftly replaced his fingers with her own. “I want to see you come again, Draco. I want you to come on me. Please, do it.”

Sparing one last look for Greg, who seemed to have given up his search for Draco with a shrug and was settling himself back into bed, Draco focused his efforts on coming again. He cupped his balls with one hand, rolling them gently as he pulled his swollen cock harshly. 

Even though Pansy had said she wanted to see it, her eyes were closed, shut tightly with concentration. Her bottom lip was between her teeth and her entire upper body was shining with a light sheen of sweat. She had one hand buried deep between her legs, the other working furiously over her clit. Draco thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

“Shit, Pans, I'm going to—I'm going to—”

“Yes!” she hissed. “Do it!”

Draco's entire body tensed as his second orgasm of the night crashed through him. He lost his balance and fell forward, catching himself with one hand and shuddering as his cock began to pulse, spurting white ribbons of come across Pansy's thighs. 

“Oh gods, Draco,” Pansy moaned, her voice huskier than he'd ever heard before. “That's so fucking hot. Fuck, I want to—I'm going to...”

Draco watched as Pansy slipped a third finger in with the other two and rolled her hips, forcing them deeper than before. The hand on her clit continued its frantic pace as Pansy arched again. The line of her body went rigid as her back arched, lifting her off the bed slightly. Her eyelids fluttered shut as a wide, lazy smile crossed her face and she sank back into the mattress. 

Pansy gave a small, contented hum as she pulled her fingers from inside herself. They glistened in the artificial moonlight, sticky and wet. She opened her eyes and smiled dreamily up at Draco. 

“Want a taste?” she purred, offering her sticky hand to him. Draco eyed her warily, but Pansy just laughed. “I taste better than you, I promise.”

Still unsure, Draco leaned forward and parted his lips, allowing Pansy to slip two of her fingers into his mouth. He sucked lightly, allowing the pungent taste to swirl across his tongue. It was a sweet and earthy, definitely more pleasant than his own bitter spunk. 

Pansy pulled her fingers from his mouth and sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly, smiling against his lips as her tongue pushed into his mouth as if seeking her own taste on him. “Next time you can have a taste direct from the source,” she laughed into his mouth.

Draco smiled and pulled her up and into his lap. He was light-headed and spent, but felt more content and relaxed than he had all year. He kissed her reverently, somewhat awestruck. His brain was beginning to process all that they'd just done and was stuck somewhere between disbelieving and ecstatic. 

Pansy broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. “I'm knackered,” she said lightly as her fingers danced over the hair on Draco's nape. “I should go back to my cot.”

“You don't have to leave,” Draco pleaded. 

Pansy chuckled. “If I stay here any longer I'm liable to fall asleep, and then we'll definitely get caught come morning.” She grabbed her wand and cast another cleaning spell, then began to search the rumpled bedding for her discarded knickers.

“I thought you didn't care about getting caught?” Draco asked, wishing his voice didn't sound quite so whinging. He wanted Pansy to stay with him just a little bit longer.

“Getting caught by your mate in the throes of passion isn't quite the same thing as getting caught by an angry McGonagall in the morning.” Pansy smiled and kissed his neck. “I wish I could stay here and fall asleep with you, but I don't fancy being in detention for the rest of the year. Or having an owl sent home. Imagine that conversation,” she shuddered. “You'd get out of serving detention at least, because Father would come to school and kill you.”

Draco laughed, although the thought of an angry Mr. Parkinson really was no laughing matter. “My Father would probably just pour me a glass of brandy and clap me on the back while Mother insisted she take you wedding robe shopping,” he rolled his eyes. 

A wistful look stole over Pansy's face. “Maybe one day,” she said so quietly Draco wasn't sure if he was actually meant to hear it.

Draco tilted her chin up and kissed her again, a small ghost of a kiss pressed lightly against her lips. “Goodnight, then?”

Pansy gave another hum, but sadder this time. “Goodnight,” she gave him one last kiss before climbing off the bed, grabbing her wand as she went. 

Draco watched her pad down the aisle between the cots full of sleeping students. She stole a glance at him over her shoulder and smiled shyly. He grinned in return.

As Draco settled back into his own cot, somehow more comfortable than it'd been earlier in the night, he tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Pansy fall asleep in his arms. Maybe one day he'd find out.


End file.
